The Floral Shop Worker
by castielandhisassbutt
Summary: Lucifer is a regular man who has become smitten with Castiel Novak, the worker from the floral shop.  One shot


_**This was a prompt I filled as requested**_.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG (Cute/Fluff).  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Castiel/Lucifer  
><strong>Side Note<strong>(s): It's an AU, so it's not in character.  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,178

* * *

><p>Looking at the crossed out days on the calendar, one would think he'd grown to become a stalker. It wasn't anything like that though. He'd merely become smitten with someone who worked at the floral shop down the way and had been able to map out when they worked over the course of a month. That's what happened when one went shopping for a bouquet of roses for a wife that was no longer in the picture. What could Lucifer say though other than he was enjoying the company of someone who barely knew him? The idea was that he would eventually extend an invitation to dinner or something relatively along those lines.<p>

The problem was that Lucifer had no real tact and recently, his little excursions to the floral shop had taken an interesting turn. It had been by chance that he had gotten the crazy idea of sending flowers to the male worker who worked there almost everyday. He blamed this on his brother, Michael, who teased him relentlessly about his hopeless crush. His brother had jokingly suggested the idea of sending them to Castiel - the man who he'd become smitten with - when he bought these flowers he no longer needed.

Which was exactly what Lucifer did. He wasn't really the flowers kind of guy, so the first time he picked some out for Castiel, he had dragged a good friend along with him; Meg. She was a bit blunt and could be crude in some manners, but he'd brought her along because he knew she could pick out something suitable after seeing Castiel. Of course she had said some derogatory things that had made his blood curdle; but in the end, she had done exactly as he hoped. She had picked out two flowers; a yellow daffodil and a white lily. It was an odd pairing, but he'd gone with it - hell if he knew anything about flowers.

The first time he had sent the flowers to Castiel, he had been sure to be there to see the man's reaction - which had been completely worth it. He'd gotten flustered over the flowers and had set them aside, only to tend to them every chance he got. Lucifer had watched gentle hands take care of the flowers he'd sent him with a smile on his face the whole time. So, he did it again twice more over the next three weeks. But today, today was different. He wanted to go into the store and wanted to introduce himself in a more polite fashion.

Once again, he'd even gotten Meg's opinion on what he should wear. Of course she chose a dark pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. It was simple and she said it complimented his dirty blond hair. Rolling his eyes, he checked himself over in the mirror for longer than was necessary. Nodding his head, he knew he was ready - but nervous all at the same time. Meg had given him a pat on the ass for good luck and then watched him leave.

Never in his life had he felt as awkward as he did then walking into that store. He'd gone over it fifty million different ways as to how he was supposed to explain to Castiel that not only did he know his name, work schedule, and just how much he loved receiving the surprise flowers.. he was a personal stalker that had trained himself to avoid really allowing himself to be noticed and had gone ahead and practically fallen for someone he didn't know. He felt his stomach curl to the awful explanation inside his head. Maybe he was just overreacting - maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be?

Placing two hands on the counter, he felt his lips curl into a smile when Castiel looked up from his books, "Why hello there," Castiel said, smiling wide, "And what can I do for you today?" if there was one thing Lucifer had found himself liking more and more about this particular man was that when he smiled, his whole face lit up. It was a truly beautiful thing to witness and he loved every second of it. He wanted to lean over the counter and kiss his cheeks like a dork, but that was clearly not an option (this also didn't help the stalker theory he'd thought about previously).

"I'd like to purchase a specific bouquet and have it delivered to someone special," Lucifer could feel his breath hitch as Castiel nodded and looked down to the books. He grabbed a pen and he watched as Castiel's fingers held it gingerly. He had the grace of an angel with every movement he made. He just couldn't explain his fascination for Castiel or why he felt like he wanted him so bad. He had only ever really spoken with him on a few occasions and every other time he'd stalked him. Well, not really stalked - but he was almost there with his track record, "Someone _very_ special."

Castiel let out a small chuckle, looking back to Lucifer, "And what kind of flowers are you looking for, or would you like to see our books?" Lucifer shook his head, watching as Castiel gave him a curious look, "Oh, know your flowers do you? That's certainly a nice change in pace around here. And what type of flower would you like?"

Lucifer took in a short, but deep, breath as he leaned against the counter, "Two types, preferably. White lilies and yellow daffodils," he watched curiously, his tongue running over his bottom lip nervously as he watched Castiel begin to write down the order, "A dozen. Six of each in one," he felt a bit more relaxed, but when the man before him suddenly tensed, he looked to him. He could see Castiel tensing and it intrigued him as the man stood up right to look at him and then to the flowers inside the vase next to him.

Castiel swallowed hard, suddenly tugging at the green uniform apron around his neck and waist, "And who would you like those made out to? Address included," his voice was quiet as Lucifer caught his gaze. Silence fell between the two for what almost felt like an eternity but Lucifer _finally_ smiled.

Leaning forward against the counter even more, Castiel watched as Lucifer gently took the pen from his hands and practically whispered, "Castiel Novak; blue eyes with a heart of gold." It was exactly had been written on the card every time he sent the flowers to him, amused. Michael had at least helped him with that much. He thought it was corny, but as he watched Castiel's cheeks flush, he found himself not regretting it, "I'm Lucifer," he said, collection himself, "And how would you like to go to dinner sometime?"


End file.
